Racings A Chore
by Nicole2513
Summary: She has to win this one or she’ll have to do something she doesn’t want to. Can she beat him? One Shot. Complete! Slight fluffiness. DOTTY R


**Title:** Racings A Chore

**Author:** Me (Nikki2513)

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't sue.

**Summary:** She has to win this one or she'll have to do something she doesn't want to. Can she beat him? Slight fluffiness.

This is something that struck me one night long ago and it took me forever to finish it! Don't really know why though since it's not that long. Anyways, enjoy and leave me lot's of reviews please!!!

------------------------------------------------

"Alright guys get ready, this is first race." Mr. Toretto called to the teenagers.

They were at the track just like they were at the beginning of every month. This one day of racing mapped out their entire month. Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse looked forward to this every month. Today Letty and Dominic race. Letty who is almost seventeen worked all through her sophomore and junior year to save up enough money for her car, a deep purple Nissan, and it was her baby. Dominic was just shy of nineteen and he received his Mazda Rx-7 on his eighteenth birthday from his father.

Letty moved in a few months before her sixteenth birthday. So it was natural that she had to do her own chores just like the other two Toretto children. About seven months ago Dom and Letty found a new way to make up their chore list. So here they were; just like they were every month. Vince, Mia, Leon, and Jesse just came to watch the show.

The only chore they didn't race for was any kind of kitchen duty. That was Mia's job and she was just fine with it. They lined up at the starting line while Mr. Toretto looked over his clip board. The rest of the gang sat at the end of the line so there would be no fights as to who won.

"Okay first race is for the first two weeks of garbage duty." He smiled as he set his clip board down.

Both revved their engines while Mr. Toretto raised his hands. Pointing to both to see if they were ready he counted softly to himself before he threw his arms down; watching as both of the teens shot off the line. Dominic took an early lead since he got the whole shot. Letty was quick to catch up though, and now their front fenders were at the same exact spot.

(Dominic)

I looked over and taunted Letty while she fought to gain first place. She scowled at me but managed to speed ahead. I shook my head and focused back on the race. I did that a lot, lost my focus. To me there was nothing hotter than a girl who could kick ass at drag racing and Letty was definitely one of them. She begged my dad to teach her how to race. He was hesitant at first because it's dangerous but, in the end she got her way using her charm. It's hard to say no to her; she's tough as nails but as sweet as honey.

(Letty)

I reduced my speed slightly and let Dom take the lead. Garbage duty to me isn't that bad so I don't mind doing it. I'll try harder when we're racing for lawn duty because I hate mowing the lawn. It just gives the neighborhood perverts a chance to watch me sweat my ass off wearing tiny shorts. I watched as Dom flew over the finish line with a cocky smirk on his face. I did a U-turn and as I passed I watched Vince say something over his walkie talkie; most likely telling Mr. Toretto who won the first race.

(No One)

"Second race is for a months worth of bathroom duty." Mr. Toretto grinned as both teens groaned.

"You're going down Dom." Letty threw at him before she rolled her window back up.

He threw his arms down and both cars shot off the line. This time Letty had an early lead. They fought back and forth for the lead but, in the end Letty beat him by a few feet. As they made their way back to the finish line Letty stuck her tongue out at Dom and he in return flicked her off only making her laugh harder. Dominic hated cleaning the bathroom and that just made Letty's day even better.

"What are we racing for next, pops?" Dom asked.

"Next is for laundry." He gave a small smile and gestured for them to line up.

Dominic won that race leaving Letty with laundry duty but Letty was quick to win the next race leaving Dom with cleaning the living room for the entire month. Grinning to herself she turned around and pulled the car back to the starting line, this was it, the last race and the one chore she despised doing; lawn duty. She had to win this one or she would be forced to do something she hated. Over and over again she told herself to focus because this was the one race she had to take seriously. Mowing the lawn every Sunday morning was a bitch and something she hated doing because it caught her many smirks from guys of all ages that lived in the neighborhood.

Mainly she did this so she could race because she didn't get to race unless it was for chores and racing was her passion and she couldn't wait until she could get out there and do it. But for now this is what she was offered and she would never turn it down. They both revved their engines and looked at Mr. Toretto who was smirking at both teens. He raised his arms and pointed to them one by one until he got the go ahead from both of them. In an instant his arms flew down and the cars shot off the line. Letty's stomach wrenched with anxiety. Her hips moved back and forth as if it were actually helping her inch forward. Dom was about half a car in front of her but, she was getting closer. Finally they were racing in the same position but she knew that getting a tie in this race still meant that she would be stuck with half of the lawn duty.

The finish line got closer and adrenaline pumped faster through her veins; her heart pounding. She put both her hands on the wheel and used the shot of nitrous she had in her car. Tony only allowed one shot in each car and it was your choice for when and what race you used it in. Her thumb went over the red button and waited just a second before she pushed it and flew back in her seat, flying over the finish line first! She sighed in a huge relief and pulled her car around to meet everyone at the starting line.

Letty exited the car with a huge grin; she had defeated him and now she didn't have to touch that lawn until next month's races. Jesse clapped her on the back and laughed. Everyone knew her feelings towards mowing the lawn. Dominic stepped out of his car with a smirk on his face; he put his arm around her neck and bumped into her.

"You did good Let." He stated.

"Thanks, you didn't do to bad yourself." She replied.

On cue, early Sunday morning Dominic walked outside in nothing but board shorts and old sneakers preparing to mow the front lawn. Letty snuck behind him and followed him into the garage. He walked up to the mower and checked to make sure the gas tank was full before he pulled it out. He stopped short when he saw Letty standing against the door frame with her arms crossed wearing a taunting smirk. Dominic stuck his tongue out in return.

"Pushing that mower suits you." She said. Dom snorted.

"Ever stop and think that maybe I let you win." He said making his way to her. He stopped toe to toe and looked down into her big brown eyes with a sweet smile on his face.

"Really…" She huffed playfully. "I highly doubt it."

"I never once used my nitrous," He began. Her face got serious as she thought about it. "I could have beaten you without it but if I had used it I would've kicked your ass." He finished huskily.

"So why let me win?" She said in slight disgust. She wanted a competition and he just let her win!

"Maybe I don't mind doing the yard work, I know you don't mind looking at me with my shirt off," He grinned. She smiled in embarrassment; because Letty didn't blush. "Maybe it was to get in your good graces…" He replied inching closer to her face.

She looked toward his chest as her breathing got heavier by the second. He cupped her chin and lifted it up; he stared into her eyes.

"My good graces huh?" She whispered; her lips curled slightly.

"Yeah…" He whispered with a smile before he bent down and kissed her. Her hand found the back of his neck and she allowed him to push her against the garage wall. Their tongues fought for control and neither one of them gained it because both were too stubborn to give in.

Dominic pulled away and pecked her lips once more before he just stood their staring into her eyes.

"Who said you weren't in my good graces to begin with?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"I have to get that lawn done." He mumbled not looking away.

"Ok, I'll go sit on the porch and watch you work without your shirt on." Letty replied with a loud laugh. Dominic pulled away laughing as he grabbed the mower and pulled it into the driveway. With one last look at Letty and one hard yank at the starter string; he walked away wearing a grin in a hurry to finish this chore so he could return to her.

That kiss started a relationship that they had never in a million years expected and that kiss ended a bitter rivalry between those too because month after month he allowed her win that one race and no one had a clue.


End file.
